1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a camera with an image display, and more particularly to a camera with an image display having a touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
An information processing device in an information processing system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 9-114593. The information processing device increases and decreases a size of an area of a screen, on which images are displayed, in proportion to a pressure applied on a touch panel provided over the screen. When a desired image is selected while a plurality of images are sequentially displayed, the images are displayed in the area whose size is proportion to the pressure applied on the touch panel and is updated to the next image. This method enables the device to update the images for a short period as compared with a case to display the next image after one entire image is completely displayed. When the desired image is displayed, releasing the touch panel displays the entire desired image.
An information display in which a user presses a touch switch lightly for selecting an item, and then presses the touch switch hard for confirming the item, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 8-221202.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 8-6698 discloses a character style making method in which a user writes a character on a touch panel with a pen or a finger while changing pressure force to change a boldness of the writing line in proportion to the pressure force to thereby easily make a character style like a brush writing.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 9-116792 discloses a method for operating a video camera in which an image captured by the video camera is displayed on a display unit, operational items of the video camera are superimposed on the image, and a touch panel is provided over the display unit so that a user can select the operational item by touching the touch panel with a finger.
However, conventionally there has not been a camera with a touch panel, capable of measuring an applied pressure, provided over an image display for displaying a captured image and a reproduced image by the camera. In addition, there has not been a camera, which appropriately instructs a camera operation system in accordance with a pressure force applied to the touch panel.